True Colors
by treefox
Summary: What if Phoebe's family had been taken away from her? Would she be the same girl that we all know and love? This story is about what happens after Phoebe's family is taken away form her by people who pretend to be heroes. Will Phoebe ever find her family again? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello random people I don't know. This is the prologue for my new story, enjoy.

She sat down on a wet rock on the top of a hillside waiting. She had been waiting 4 years for them. Her name was Phoebe Thunderman. She was waiting for her family to return like they promised. It had started a long time ago when Phoebe was only 10 years old, her family had been chosen by the league of super heroes to take part in an experiment. They had no choice they were forced to leave. Phoebe laughed bitterly. It was funny how the league say they stand for justice when in truth their no better than the villains.

Flashback

Phoebe was standing in her destroyed living room, with her beloved parents. Blood was leaking from her many cuts and she was crying loudly. "Phoebe sweetie you have to go now," Phoebe mother Barb told her in a soft voice. Phoebe only cried harder. "Please Phoebe you need to go now," her father Hank said to her trying to motivate her. Phoebe looked up at her parents with her sad tear filled eyes. "But why can't you come with me?" Phoebe asked heartbroken. "Because you and Max share the same powers so now that they have Max they don't need you as much as they need us," Barb told her daughter gently. "Why are they doing this to us?" Phoebe asked shaking with sobs. "Sometime people are not who they seem to be!" Barb told her daughter with a sad smile. Boom! The walls of the house shook from an explosion. "Sweetie you have to go. I promise that we will come back!" Shouted Hank over the loud explosions outside. "Come out come out wherever you are!" Called out a menacing voice from outside. Phoebe spared one more glance at her parents before running out of the living room and out into the cool night air.

end flashback

Phoebe stared at the stars as if in a trance. she felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn't have to look to find out who it was. "Are you OK?" Phoebe's best friend Cherry asked in gentle and quiet voice. They both knew it was I dumb question, but at the same time there was really nothing els to say.

After a long silence Cherry spoke up, "Phoebe, you know it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to save them." Phoebe looked down at the ground. Cherry knew what Phoebe was thinking most of the time. "It is my fault I should have Done something!" Cherry sighed. She had tried many times to convince Phoebe that her family's kidnapping was not her fault, but she never listened. Cherry had known Phoebe many years, and was the only person who Phoebe had told about her family. Cherry had been the one who took her in after her family had been taken.

FlashbacK

10-year-old Phoebe ran down Maple street as fast as she could. She could still hare the yells and screams emanating from her house. After Phoebe thought she was at a safe distance from her house she stopped running and sat down in somebody's front yard. Phoebe knew that she should keep running but she just couldn't. Phoebe put her head in her hands and sobbed. on announced to phoebe a girl was watching her though the window of a house. Cherry peered out her bedroom window at the strange girl in her front yard. It was obvious to Cherry that the girl was crying but she had no clue why. After a minute or two of watching the girl Cherry made-up her mind to go out and talk to her. Most people would not go outside in the dead of night to go talk to somebody they didn't know but Cherry had never been particularly bright and she had a trusting heart.

Cherry quickly got dressed in warm clothing because it was the middle of winter. Cherry hand no worries about what her parents would think about her actions because they were on a business trip. Cherry did try to be quiet to not wake her 10 siblings.

Phoebe had cried for 20 minutes before it dawned on her that not every one who lived in the houses behind and around her were definitely asleep. Phoebe sighed cringing. She had no clue ware to go next. Phoebe couldn't go to any other supe family for help as they would just turn her in to the league. Phoebe jumped in surprise when a small hand shook her shoulder. Phoebe Swiftly turned around to face the stranger thinking that the League had found her. To phoebe's surprise when she turned around the only person there was a girl with short blond hair and a friendly smile. "Are you Ok?" Cherry asked, cringing at the idiocy of the question. Of course this girl is not ok. If she was ok then she wouldn't be crying in the first place, Cherry mentally scolded herself. In answer to Cherry's question Phoebe shook her head. "Do you wanna come in?" Cherry asked.

It had taken several minutes of persuasion but Cherry finely managed to get Phoebe to come inside. Cherry made Phoebe sit at a the table as she made hot chocolate.

"Here you go a fresh cup of hot coco!" Said Cherry Handing Phoebe the cup. Phoebe cautiously took the cup from Cherry and lifted it to her nose to sniff before she took a sip. "So what's you're name?" Cherry asked. Phoebe looked up at her but said nothing. It could be a trap Phoebe thought to her self. "Mm you don't talk much do you? Well that's ok. My names Cherry and you can tell me yours when you feel like it!" About 5 minutes pasted in silence before Phoebe spoke up, "my name's Phoebe." soon Phoebe found herself telling the strange, cheery, blonde girl everything even about her powers. Phoebe didn't know why she told Cherry about her secret life, there was just something about her that made Phoebe feel safe.

Cherry soon offered Phoebe a place to stay and managed to connive her family to let her stay by telling them a ridiculous story. Cherry's story was that Phoebe's family had been targeted by a gang that wanted revenge after Phoebe's dad told the cops where to find them. unfortunately the rest of Phoebe's family was soon captured by the gang and, Phoebe had been on the run from the gang for 3 months before she found hiddenville.

The years pasted and Phoebe was 14 but she still didn't hear anything from her family and soon became depressed. Cherry had become Phoebe's best friend and the only person she truly trusted with her secret.

End flashback

"Come on Pheebs it's about time we get back home. We don't want my mom to go crazy again." Cherry held out a hand to Phoebe that the depressed girl accepted. Cherry helped her friend to her feet then they both headed home.

A/N I hope everyone liked it. I will be updating this story once a month. I wish I could update more but I'm just to busy. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi everyone. I would like to thank NoOneGetsIt and anubisd101 For following this story. Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter or not.

Phoebe's POV

I ran down a school hallway as fast as I could. I had spent all the night before waiting at the place where my house had once stood. The house had been destroyed many years ago, when my family had been taken. Do to my late night I had over slept, and was now most likely going to be late for class. If I just run a little faster maybe I can make it.

I was soon in front of my class room door. I wasted no time and flung the door open. I rushed over to my chair and managed to sit down just before the bell rang. My teacher had yet to enter the class room. I could hear my class mates mummers as they spread rumors about our teacher late arrival. "Maybe he had some car trouble." "I bet he over slept." "Maybe a burglar broke into his house!" "I bet he was murdered!" My class mates speculation grew More and more ridiculous. Some kids even thought he joined the circus.

after about one minute of waiting the door to the room burst open, and my teacher Mr Own, and a boy I didn't recognize, walked in. "Good morning class. Sorry I'm late. I had to help a new student to class," Mr Own explained walking towards his desk, the new kid followed him. It was only when the boy faced the class that I recognized him. No! no! no! It can't be! "Class this is Max Thunderman he will be joining our school!"

Cherry's POV

I woke with a jolt. I had yet again fallen asleep in class. Mrs Connie was looking down on me tapping her foot impatiently. "I asked you a question Miss Miller and I expect you to answer it!" Mrs Connie said in a squeaky voice. "What was the question?" I asked embarrassed. I heard a series of snicker erupt from my classmates. Nice guys laugh at me, it's not like you've ever fallen asleep in class. "if you were listing to what I was saying then you would know the question! Were you listening?" I shook my head. "Well if you weren't listening then what were you doing?" I looked down in shame. "I was sleeping Mrs," I mumbled. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you!" I knew that she heard me but I also knew that she was not going to stop entail the entire class heard me. "I was sleeping!" I shouted not caring about the consequences. "Not only did you fall asleep in class agin but now you've also yelled at a teacher!" I knew I was in big trouble but I just couldn't bring myself to care. "You leave me no choice. Miss Miller to the principle's office now!"

I got up from my desk and walked over to the door. I turned back to face the rest of the class and said "I suggest you all watch your backs!" i then went out into the hallway slamming the door behind me. I could hear Mrs Connie yelling at me as I set off towards the principles office.

I sighed. I was sitting in the principle's office yet again. Principle Kelly was looking at me with pity. "Look Cherry I know it must be hard for you. I know better than most what it's like to live in a big family." I inwardly grounded. I hate it when people jump to the conclusion that I just want attention. I'm not some neglected kid. Just because I'm adopted does not mean I'm alone. "Look principal Kelly I really don't care what you want to tell me, but can't you just tell me instead of making me sit here all day?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I felt guilty for snapping at him. Unlike most people principal Kelly did not get mad at me. He would always just sit at his desk looking at me intently and wait for me to calm down.

"I will not give you detention because I know it wont help. But I will still be giving you a punishment." I groaned. "Go back to class and please come to my office after school is over for the day. I will tell you your punishment then." I nodded glumly and stocked out of the office.

Phoebe's POV

I didn't know what to feel. I just saw my brother for the first time in four years, but he didn't look like the boy I used to know. He had a dull look in his once mischievous eyes. He no longer wore his self confidant smirk. He looked hunted and worn. "Well Max why don't you take the empty seat next to Phoebe!" Mr Own said, pointing at me. Max nodded and walked over to me. I held my breath. I wonder if he recognized me? But Max hardly seemed to notice me as he took his seat.

I wanted to believe the he had escaped but I knew better. I had heard story's about what the league did with they're victims. They sometimes used them as spy's to try to find unregistered sups. After I had runaway that fateful night 4 years ago, I had gone to the superheroe under ground. They had changed my last name and registered me in school. How the under ground did all those things I don't know, but I'm glad they did. Now the league must have sent Max ti track me down.

Cherry's POV after school

The last bell had just rung, but wail the other teens got leave, I had to go to the principal's office.

I opened the door to the office and stepped in, closing the door behind me. I turned to face the desk and noticed the new kid standing arms crossed staring at me. "Cherry I'm glad you came. I was worried that might try to runaway like last time," Mr Kelly said with a rueful smile. I looked down at the floor sheepishly. the new kid, I think his name was Max was still staring at me! "Um sorry about that!" I said hoping to avoid the subject. "The past is the past. I have decided that since Max is new around here you can show him around town!" Max looked horrified. "I don't need a chaperone Mr Kelly. I think I can find my way around town just fine." Principle Kelly shook his vigorously. "Don't be silly. Cherry make sure Max gets acquainted with his new home!"

Me and Max walked out of the office with out a backwards glance. Max immediately turned to face me. "look Orange was it? Don't think that just because we are going to spend the day together does not mean that we are friends." "Ok first off my name is Cherry, not Orange. Secondly what makes you think I would evan want to be your friend?" Max gave me an arrogant smirk. "Who wouldn't want to be my friend?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello everyone. I would like to thank Outlaw Waterfall1729, and ZombieBeast for following this story and adding it their favorites list. I made Cherry very ooc in this atory but I hope you like her anyways. I am thinking about adding some Chex to this story but what do you all think. Chex is the pairing of Max and Cherry. I also used a different writing style then last chapter and I would like to know which one you guys/girls like better. I changed the prologue so that Cherry was never told Phoebe's last name. I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer I do not own the Thundermans.

Cherry had decide that she didn't like Max at all. He was rude. He was cruel. And he was arrogant. He treated her like she was a lesser being. As she walked next to him she would try to be nice but he'd always insult her. "Hey Max." He only grunted in response. "Do you have any siblings?" He immediately tensed up. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I do." Cherry inwardly cheered. She had finally found something that they had in common. "How many?" Cherry asked, intrigued. Max seemed to think for a moment before answering. "Two. There both younger. How about you?" Cherry smirked. She couldn't wait to see the stuck up jerk's reaction to this. "I have twelve siblings. seven older and five younger. Plus my Best friend Phoebe lives with us." To Cherry's surprise he didn't even raise an eyebrow at her response, all he said was, "good for you."

They walked around town for a couple more minutes the only times that one of them spoke was when Cherry pointed out buildings and landmarks. "Well that's every thing. So if you don't mind I'm going home, and if you do mind I really don't care!" Cherry said in an annoyed voice. She had spent her whole day showing him around and she didn't even get a thank you. "Why would I care what you do. You could get hit by a bus for all I care." Cherry crossed her arms and pouted before walking away.

**With Phoebe.**

Phoebe sat on her bed, inside the room she and Cherry had shared for the past four years. She was bouncing a rubber ball of the wall and catching it. Without Cherry around Phoebe was completely bored out of her mind.

Phoebe had just got out of her last class when she got a text from Cherry saying she had to show a new kid around town. She had sneaking suspicion who the new kid was but she sincerely hoped she was wrong. If Cherry was with Max who knew what he would do, at lest she had never told Cherry her original last name.

Cherry, Phoebe let out sigh at the thought of her friend. Cherry used to be a cheerful girl. Sure she was a bit dim at times but what she lacked in intellect she made up for in kindness. But Cherry had changed since that fateful day four years ago. After learning what people could do she started to build walls, she had also spent more time on school work. Now four years later Cherry was the tough girl at school. Phoebe felt terrible for what happened to Cherry it wasn't just Phoebe moving in four years ago there was also what happened a year after she had moved in. Phoebe shuddered at memory.

the door to the room opened and Cherry stepped in. "Sorry I couldn't walk home with you Pheebs. I had to spend all day with this arrogant basted named Max." Phoebe tensed. So it was Max that Cherry had been with. "He thinks he's all that. Sure he's a little cute but that doesn't make him better than me!" Phoebe stared at her friend in shock. Cherry never called any boy cute, she found most boy's irritating and after what happened three years ago Phoebe couldn't blame her. "You think he's cute?" Phoebe asked carefully, raising her eyebrow. Cherry scowled. "That's not important! Can we just not talk about that jerk." Phoebe nodded, she didn't want to talk about her brother at all.

"So what do want to do?" Cherry asked, sitting down next to her best friend. "We need to do our homework." Cherry groaned. "Do we have to?" Phoebe looked at Cherry incredulously. "Of course we have to! Do you want to get into more trouble?" Cherry shook her head.

**With Max.**

Max walked alone down an empty street in the bad part of town. Hidinville didn't have much of a bad side but even the nicest places have a bit of a bad side. Most of the houses around him were boarded up, but there were a few that were still inhabited. Max until he reached a house at the end of the road. The house was old and battered and as he got closer he could smell mold. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated this place he would never have come here if he didn't have to.

Once he reached the house he opened a secret box behind the door bell. Inside the box was a small red button. Max rolled his eyes at the color choice. It always has to be red doesn't it. He pushed the button and the part of the floor he was standing on opened up and dropped him into a tube. The tube was like a slide and took him deep under ground and shot him out onto a mattress.

The room that Max landed in had concert walls and floor it was huge at lest the size of three baseball stadiums. There were people everywhere and there were makeshift houses erected all over the place. It was the Hidinville underground branch of the league.

"Max you're back!" Max turned around just as his sister Nora hugged him. He smiled, but then realized someone was missing. "Where is Billy?" He felt a another pair of arms wrap around him. "I'm right here!" Max looked behind him and saw Billy hugging him tightly. He inwardly sighed. They were both safe, for now.

The two kids let go of Max and walked back to their makeshift home. It was a simple home constructed of cardboard, old clothes, and duct tape. It wasn't much but it was their new home. He sat down on his bed which was really just a pile of rags. He had been sent to this accursed place on a mission. He was not told much about his mission the only thing they did say was that he was to retrieve a weapon. When Max had asked what weapon they were talking about his only reply was "we will tell you when the time is right." Max hated being left in the dark but there was nothing he could do about it.

The other things that wouldn't leave his mind were the two girls he had met that day. That blond chick who had been so annoying, but at the same time she made him smile not that he showed it. Then there was that other girl the one he met in his first class. She had looked so much like Phoebe, but it couldn't be Phoebe, could it? Max shook his head. His parents had told him that his twin sister died the night the league had taken his family.

"It can't be her it just can't be," he said to himself.

A/N

To Outlaw Waterfall1729 thanks for being the first to review this story! I'm really happy that you like it enough to take the time to review, it really means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi people! I would like to thank everybody who reviewed or followed this story. Also the poll about Chex is still on my profile so if you do want Chex (not the cereal) please vote, currently no is winning. You may notice that Max and Cherry still interact even though no is winning, but that is not romance I simply need them to talk to further the plot.

Disclaimer I do not own The Thundermans or the song in this chapter.

Phoebe lay in bed wide awake, she couldn't go to sleep. She had tried drinking warm milk and counting sheep but it didn't help. She sighed and reached for something on her dresser. Once she felt the time in her grasp she picked it up, it was her iPod. It had taken a long time for phoebe to get enough money to purchase an iPod and she was proud of it.

She inserted the earbuds in her ears and scrolled though her songs until she found something she was in the mood for. She had chosen 'Say Something' by 'A Great Big World'

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to._  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I am feeling so small._  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all._

This song fit her life in so many ways. She to was almost ready to give up. It had been four years since she last saw them, four years since they promised their return. A tear trickled down her cheek. She truly missed them with all her heart.

_And I will stumble and fall._  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I will swallow my pride._  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
_And anywhere, I would have followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_Say something..._

The song ended and Phoebe had fallen fast asleep tears staining her face.

Phoebe woke with a start. She had a nightmare about the night her family was taken. She let out a deep calming breath. 'It was only a dream' she thought to herself relived. She looked over at her alarm clock and sighed. It was only ten minutes until her alarm went off. It was one of those annoying times when it was to late to go back to sleep but to early for the bus.

Phoebe decided to sit in bed and read. She was currently in the process of reading 'lord of the Flies'. A lot of kids called her a geek for reading such a classic book, but she simply ignored them. The book was worth the teasing.

Phoebe was so absorbed in her book that she did not hear Cherry's alarm go off.

Cherry moaned in protest. She didn't want to get up one bit. She hated school with a passion. But she was not the type of girl to miss school so she dragged herself out of bed.

Cherry noticed her friend had not realized she had gotten up. Her face broke into a mischievous smirk. She tiptoed over to her friend careful not to alert Phoebe to her presence. Once she was close enough Cherry reached out a finger and poked her friend's shoulder. Phoebe let out a startled shriek and jumped up slightly, her book flying though the air before it landed on the other side of the room.

"Cherry!" exclaimed Phoebe, in shock. Cherry snickered. "Sorry Pheebs it was just so tempting!" Phoebe rolled her eyes and frowned, then she suddenly realized what time it was. "Shit! Cherry we need to start getting ready now!"

After they finally finished getting ready Cherry and Phoebe waited for the bus with some of Cherry's siblings. 8 of Cherry's siblings attended high-school with her. Their names were, Hanna, Brett, Michel, Conner, Connie, Penny, Wally, and Alex. They were all arguing with ech other, except Alex who had her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

The bus soon pulled up and the teens slowly boarded the yellow vehicle. As Alex boarded the bus behind Phoebe and Cherry, she could hear the taunts of her schoolmates. "Look its gay girl!" "Isn't she a lesbian?" Cherry silenced them all with a glare.

Phoebe looked over at her friends with a worried expression. This was another one of the reason Cherry had changed from the cheery girl she first met to the dark tough girl she knew today. Alex had been adopted by Cherry's family a year after Phoebe had met Cherry. Alex had been bullied for years because of one thing, she was a lesbian.

Phoebe clenched her fists. There was nothing wrong with liking the same gender, she knew that but the other kids acted like she was some kind of abomination. Not every teen truly hated Alex, but the popular ones did and that sacred everyone else off.

Cherry wrapped one arm protectively around Alex's shoulders and guided her to the back of the bus Phoebe following. Cherry sat next to her sister and Phoebe sat across the aisle from them.

Phoebe taped the window and quietly hummed to herself. The bus stopped again to pick up more students. She did not pay much attention to other teens now boarding the bus, it was not like anyone would to want to sit with her anyway. Phoebe almost fainted from shock when she heard a familiar voice next to her. "Will you please stop humming so loudly. It gets on my nerves."

Phoebe slowly turned around to face the speaker, it was Max. Stay calm she told herself silently. She knew he had to be working for the league and she did not want to blow her cover. "Hey Blondie!" He called over to Cherry with a smirk. Cherry simply rolled her eyes.

When the bus finally arrived at school Phoebe got away from Max as fast as she could. This is going to be a difficult day she thought to herself and groaned.

A/N I just want to make it clear if it is not already that I do support gay/lesbian rights. I am not honestly sure if the bullying in this chapter is accurate but I wanted to remind people that it's not ok to bully people about their gender preference, plus I need it for the plot.


	5. Authors Note

A/N hi guys/girls I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that from now on this fic is on indefinite hiatus. I have just lost all motivation. I have more fun with oneshots and more people seem to like them. The good news is that I don't have to stress about this anymore which means I can write more oneshots! If you do have any ideas for oneshots you would like me to write, then check out my fic Chex Story Ideas, it used to be only for Chex stories but you can now ask for others if you want. I may return to this story later if I feel motivated and people are interested.


End file.
